Mountain Dew Ice
} |- ! colspan="3" style="border:1px solid black; background-color:#94C93D; color:#ffffff;" | Details |- | Current Status: | United States, Canada, and Circle K: Permanent Flavor |- | Locations Available: | United States Canada |- | Year(s) Available: | United States: 2017 (Test Release), 2018 - Present Canada: 2018 - Present Circle K: 2019 - Present |- | Related Flavors: | Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry) |- | Similar Flavors: | Dewshine Dew Iced Johnson City Gold Electric Charge Freeze Lemon Lime Mountain Dew Distortion Baja Blast Kickstart (Energizing Limeade) Game Fuel (Lemonade) Game Fuel (Berry Lime) Berry Monsoon Cold Fusion Freeze Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) Amp Game Fuel Charged (Original Dew) Spiked (Lemonade) Dew Fuel Kickstart (Energizing Original Dew) Kickstart Ultra (Energizing Original Dew) Kickstart (Energizing Mango Lime) Spiked (Raspberry Lemonade) |- | Related Promotions: | Mountain Dew Ice Vs. Doritos Blaze Dew Nation Rewards |- sab="582" ! colspan="3" style="border:1px solid black; background-color:#94C93D; color:#ffffff;" | Gallery |} Mountain Dew Ice is a Mountain Dew flavor that officially released in stores on January 15th, 2018 (Martin Luther King Jr. Day of 2018) as a permanent flavor. It was first leaked in September 2017 by the YouTube channel myCountyMarket. Another YouTuber by the name of Avery Heaney TV and his friends had found Mountain Dew Ice as a 2017 prototype in this video. Description Mountain Dew Ice is a flavor of Mountain Dew which is clear in color. Its flavor is a lemon-lime flavor with a splash of real juice. History Mountain Dew Ice was first seen in a YouTube video that was posted by myCountyMarket on September 8th, 2017, as seen in the background on one of the shelves on one of their product reviews. A few weeks later, myCountyMarket posted a review concerning the flavor, revealing that it was going to be released anytime around the Super Bowl of 2018. Mountain Dew Ice was later officially released in stores of the United States on January 15th, 2018 (Martin Luther King Jr. Day of 2018). Similar to previous Mountain Dew releases, there had been early reports of Mountain Dew Ice before the set release date, such as YouTuber Avery Heaney TV, who found Mountain Dew Ice on January 7th, 2018. The earliest report of Mountain Dew Ice which was released on the same day in some locations in the United States in different various sizes such as the 20 oz dome bottle design, and more. On January 22nd, 2018, on Facebook, the official Mountain Dew Canada account announced that Mountain Dew Ice would be joining the lineup as a permanent flavor. On February 4th, 2018, a junction promotion between Doritos Blaze and Mountain Dew Ice was later aired during the Super Bowl LII which had some celebrities promoted the two snacks. In early-April 2018, Mountain Dew Ice became available in 16.9-ounce bottles in all Walmart stores in the United States. By late-May 2018, it was later released in some other select grocery stores across the United States. Trivia * Mountain Dew Ice was featured in the YouTube channel myCountyMarket along with many Mountain Dew flavors. * Avery Heaney TV is a YouTuber that had found Holiday Brew and Mountain Dew Ice prior to their official releases in his videos. * In the pre-release state of Mountain Dew Ice, there were various minor changes made to the container; the type was changed from a Sidekick bottle to a dome-like design used in other Pepsi products, and the label design was changed. This was the only flavor that has had multiple changes to its container design prior to its official release. * Mountain Dew Ice is the 2nd clear soda that has been produced in the Mountain Dew lineup, the first being Dewshine, and the third being Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry). Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:Clear Flavors Category:Test Flavors Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:International Flavor Category:Canada Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Fountain Drink Category:Circle K Products